


The Time is Now

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [113]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Week 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Captain Canary Week Day 1 Entry: Pre-relationship.Better late than never, amirite?





	The Time is Now

“You couldn’t take your eyes off of him,” Sara heard Iris say from where the Waverider captain was leaning. “Still couldn’t believe he’s alive and as snarky as ever?”

Sara turned her head to face her friend. She gave Iris a small smirk, then looked at the group of people at the other side of the room.

“I’m just glad we have our resident crook back,” Sara replied. “I have to admit, being captain is a lot easier with him on the ship. Someone who could argue with my decisions better than anyone else makes missions easier. Which ultimately makes life easier.”

Iris walks closer towards her friend. The two became closer when the Legends stayed in Central City for a month after their discovery of Snart’s survival. They helped clean the city, as well as Star City, and Sara spent her free time training Iris. They exchanged stories during training, sometimes while spending the night drinking. When the Legends left, Iris and the rest of Team Flash had to wait three months for them to visit again and by then, half a year has already passed for the time-travelling heroes.

“So,” Iris started, “have you planned on telling Snart about your little crush on him or should I do it for you?”

Sara rolled her eyes and faced her friend. “I don’t have a crush on him. And ‘crush’ is such a juvenile term, Iris.”

“’Crush’ is juvenile, huh? What, you love him now?”

To be fair, Iris was half-joking when she said that. But as she looked at Sara’s face, she saw the same expression she wore whenever Barry goes out in his suit, off to battle whoever metahuman decided to ruin their evening. It was a mixture of so much affection and so much fear.

With the lack of response from Sara, Iris decided it’s better to pull the woman in for a long, warm hug. She then felt the blonde pull her even closer, hanging onto her for strength—for anything.

“I do,” Sara replied, her voice muffled on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Then go tell him,” her friend urged, breaking away from the hug.

Sara once again looked at Leonard from across the room. Now he’s looking at her, too. He must’ve seen the hug between the two women because there’s this concerned look on his face, just like the ones he used to flash her after dangerous missions. Similar to the one he had when Sara got sent to the Medbay that one time after being shot on the abdomen a couple of missions back.

She nodded at him and smirked, then pausing to face Iris again. “Iris West-Allen, the time is now.”

Before she could even go towards him, Len’s already walking in her direction. She felt Iris squeeze her hand before letting it go, but the warm presence told Sara she hasn’t left her side.

“Allen over there,” Leonard started, then nodding towards Barry’s direction,” dared me to say one single truth since I have been messing around with their team the whole time we’ve been here.”

Sara looked at Barry who just gave two thumbs up, but not at her, but to Iris behind her. Oh, damn this couple.

“One truth?” Sara asked.

The man before her nodded. Sara’s right eyebrow was raised, waiting for whatever Snart has to say and wondering if whatever truth that will be could help her or now.

“You, Sara,” Leonard started, “are the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my entire life. And I’ve been alive for a long while so that’s saying something.”

Sara could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat. The way Leonard’s eyes stared into her like she’s the only bright thing in the room. She knows, because she’s sure she looks at him just the same.

But he doesn’t seem to be finished.

“But that’s not the truth I was planning on telling you because you probably know that already,” he said. “The truth is, I’ve been meaning to ask you out for a drink.”

Sara smiled and looked down, afraid to let Len see her blushing. “What’s been stopping you from asking?”

He actually chuckled at her question. “It’s not like we have a lot of free time from our day jobs, do we?”

Sara looked at Iris, who has been giggling like a teenager behind her, and winked.

“I guess the time is now.”


End file.
